


At Last

by KittehFran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lemon, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, Oral Sex, Post-Calamity Ganon, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, first time in a long time, first time in long time, smut smut smut, sort of plot but actually just smut, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittehFran/pseuds/KittehFran
Summary: They have been apart for four months - finally they get to enjoy each other





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I was in Hospital. I couldn't sleep. So I wrote this. 
> 
> At least one other chapter to do - maybe 2. Not sure. 
> 
> I have been looking at my writing from previously and am now starting to correct everything in one of my other stories - it would appear practice does make a sort-of-you're-okay-writer 
> 
> I needed this to get the smut out of my system...  
> There is a lot of non-smut happening in my other fiction.

Link was going to be here soon.  
That thought was running through her mind repeatedly over the last few days, and she had barely slept in anticipation of him returning.  
Her quill was balanced in her fingers for at least the last hour, and the Ink had most likely dried.  
It seemed pointless to actually be reading – everything was blurring into one anyway. 

She had been trying to distract herself with books and dusty papers she had pulled out of the ruins of the library in her study. But it didn’t help.  
There wasn’t an awful lot else she could do – she was far too distracted. At least by reading, she wouldn’t be doing anyone any harm. 

Then there was the sound of horns. Somebody was approaching the castle, and she knew in her heart, it was Link. 

Scrambling up she tipped over her ink pots. The Ink pooled over her table, and it was almost as if she was looking at it in slow motion. The drips started to move to the side of the desk and then dripped onto the floor and onto her silk dress. 

She jumped backwards as quickly as she possibly could “Goddesses, no!” 

But the dark, blue silk dress was already stained, and no amount of cleaning would be able to rescue it.  
Most of the maids in this castle would likely have hung drawn and quartered her, regardless of her status in the castle – the dress had been handmade for her, and she had sewn on the many appliques. 

But Link had been away for nearly four months. And all she wanted was to be in his arms again, to smell him, to feel him, to touch him. 

The dejection of ruining her clothes was immediately forgotten, and she tried to wipe the rest of the Ink from the bottom of her dress – now staining her hands as well.  
Even though she hadn’t seen Link yet she could already imagine the face he would pull when he saw the dress – and her hands. And even that made her smile. 

Instead of dealing with the mess she had created she ignored it all, pushing open the door to her study, not even closing it behind her. The Guards who were meant to be escorting her looked shocked at her appearance, and it would have seemed that they had not even heard the horns. One of the Guards closed the door, and the other followed her swiftly, and he had only just caught up as Zelda moved outside. 

Zelda stopped briefly as she walked into the courtyard and was able to see Link handing over his horse to one of the stable boys.  
Every time she saw him, it felt as is she was seeing him for the first time. There was no one feature that made Link so handsome – although his eyes came close. Even though the colour of his eyes was so perfect to her, she also knew that regardless of the shade they would be beautiful in any colour.  
There was such intensity, an honesty and a gentleness in his eyes that she would never be able to describe it to anyone.  
And she never wanted to – he was hers. It had not been long since they had announced their courtship. She had been grateful for it as she had been getting quite fed up with other girls flirting with him and him continually teasing her about it behind closed doors. 

“Link!” 

Zelda shouted now and started to run towards him – her royalty be damned. They had not been apart for this long since the calamity.  
Link had opened his arms, but when Zelda barged into him, throwing her arms around his neck, he staggered backwards, having felt the air being pushed out of his lungs. 

He laughed a little “I said I’d be back.” 

Zelda’s face was now buried into his tunic, gripping him tightly. He smelt so wonderfully of pine, fresh grass and the muskiness that was just him. In that embrace, everything now faded away, and the crowds around them disappeared. Link placed his hand over her waist the other behind the back of her neck, where he kissed her gently.

“I missed you…” he whispered into her neck, nuzzling it softly and Zelda felt a smile come from deep within her  
“I missed you too” she pulled herself away and placed her forehead to his, smiling. Her hands moved from behind his neck to touch his jaw when she noticed the black Ink which was still staining her hands. And now Link’s jaw. And the back of his neck. And his tunic. 

Zelda furrowed her brow “I’m sorry” she pulled away slightly.  
It took a while for Link to notice what she was talking about as he looked at the stains. Then he smirked.  
“You’ve not changed” without a moment of hesitation Link moved in, kissing her softly, moving his hand below her ear. His arm wrapped around her waist and for that moment Zelda everything else became a distant blur. 

Her heart started to beat faster and the butterflies settled into her stomach as she trailed her hands over his back and shoulders.  
Unfortunately, their kiss was interrupted by one of the other guards who cleared his throat loudly, causing them both to separate. 

Link cast a quick glance over to the guard, looking frustrated at the interruption. He still had his arm wrapped around Zelda’s waist, and she would have thought this would have been enough of a deterrent to approach them. 

Zelda figured that he must have been new.

“Master Link” he saluted and Link gave out a deep sigh.  
Zelda knew that right now he didn’t want to deal with this. Right now he wanted something completely different – and she wanted it too. After all those months neither of them wanted to deal with formalities – but there were still some that needed to be dealt with. 

With complete reluctance Link released Zelda’s waist and gave the briefest salute he possibly could.  
“Master Link, I am glad you are back. We will need to discuss-“  
“Not right now” Zelda suspected it would ideally be never. He had never wanted to be in charge of the Royal Guard. 

Zelda smirked. He didn’t realise quite how many formalities they would need to go through before they were finally alone. 

“The Princess needs me. I need to bath. I need to get changed.” Link took a deep breath in, and Zelda could tell he was trying very hard to restrain himself. “I will discuss the matter tomorrow.” 

The guard looked as if he was going to speak again, but Link held his hand up  
“tomorrow. please.” His voice was firm, and the soldier looked dumbfounded before another guard ran over to him and pulled him away scolding him for interrupting them. 

“So, what do we need to do?” Link sighed deeply.  
As far as she was concerned it was absolutely nothing, other than going to their room. But the court would feel differently. She knew that he would have to give some sort of a report to them before he could even think about retiring. 

“You need to see the council” she was adjusting his collar, and as she brushed his tunic, she saw the black ink stain she was producing. “I’m sorry” she pulled away – now annoyed that he may have to change his tunic – wasting even more time before they could finally be alone.  
“I’m not getting changed. The council will have to deal with me as I am. I know they don’t particularly like me after you told them.” Link muttered, looking around to the others in the courtyard. 

Zelda sighed “That’s not true.”  
Link smirked, “It is.” He backed away slightly, holding his hands behind his back. In a way, Zelda did know that the council were far from impressed with them announcing their courtship. In fact, it had been a bit of a scandal. But some of them were happy for them – mainly people that Zelda and Link had met personally.

But they were still confused about how to act around each other. They had been in a relationship for a good few years now. But their courtship had only been announced a few months ago. And for most of that time, Link had been outside of the castle. 

“Your Highness…?” Link fell back into his old habits again, and Zelda rolled her eyes, with a smile. “you don’t need to do that, Link.”  
Link shrugged “I kissed you, didn’t I? I think to please the rest of the court it would be best if I just keep my distance…” the corner of one of his lips tugged upwards “Until later, anyway.” 

Zelda took a deep breath in. Yes, it had been four months. But all they needed to do was try and restrain themselves until the afternoon.  
Just until the afternoon. 

 

\--

They managed to last until just after lunchtime before Zelda had excused them from the court. Link had been looking at her in such a way that she really didn’t want to wait for anything – let alone the formalities of the court. 

They stumbled into Zelda’s room pushing the door shut behind them. Their lips had already found each other hungrily, and Link was desperately trying to undo the clasp to her dress and Zelda giggled into the kiss.  
“Do you need help?”  
“No…” Link muttered, releasing the kiss and then staring at the clasp before ripping open the back of the seam causing Zelda to gasp in shock  
“That dress was handmade!” the indignation in her voice was palpable. 

“The dress was stained” he found her lips again with a new passion, pulling her dress downwards. Even though she wanted to say something, speech currently was far beyond her. Link had started to move down her neck, trailing his tongue along her skin before coming up to her ear. “Goddesses I’ve missed your smell…” he whispered before pulling her dress off causing it to drop to the floor with a gentle swish. 

In a swift moment, Link had grabbed her wrists with one hand, pulling them above her head, holding her against the wall. “And I’ve missed this…”  
There was a promise in that statement and Zelda could feel herself getting wet. He hadn’t even done anything yet. 

Moving into her he gripped her wrists slightly tighter and then stroked over the side of her jaw, brushing his lips against hers, but not kissing her.  
She knew how much he loved this but right now, that is not what she wanted. But clearly, that was the point. 

“Link…” she squirmed and tried to pull away, but Link just held her tighter, dragging himself away so she couldn’t kiss him.  
“What?” he smirked and moved his hand downwards, brushing over her lower stomach, close to the band of her underwear.  
This was surely now torture.  
In a way, she was surprised he had this much patience. But then maybe it was the fact that she had none. 

His hand moved down further, finally slipping into her underwear. He only just touched above her folds, but even the sensation of him touching her there made her hitch her breath.  
This was very much to Link’s satisfaction, and he moved into her folds, gently stroking over her clit. 

Her body was now defying her as he moved a finger down to her opening and pushed into her slick centre– she gave out a keen humm and tried to move further into his hand. But instead Link pulled away, and she gasped, widening her eyes.  
“You can’t” that seemed to be the only thing she was able to say – the pleasure was completely eroding any rational thoughts in her mind. 

“I can” with a smirk he released her wrists, immediately moving his hands down to her lower back and lifting her off the floor. She gave out a surprised noise before Link moved her over to the closest table he could find, placing her on it.

With huge reluctance Link pulled away, pulling off his sword, belt and then his tunic. There was a moment when Zelda wanted to complain– but as soon as she saw him undress she remained silent. No matter how often she saw it, she would never tire of it. 

He was hers. And as she saw his toned chest and abdomen, she felt a new rush of desire come over her. As soon as he had dropped the tunic onto the floor, Zelda grasped his wrist, pulling him towards her forcefully and mashing her lips against his. 

Link was surprised by this, almost barging into her. She didn’t care, and she pulled him further into her, feeling his warm skin against hers. Her heart was beating faster now, and as Link came away, they both took shallow breaths, staring deep into each other’s eyes.

For a moment all of that intensity was forgotten. Their foreheads leaned against each other as they waited for a brief moment before Zelda leaned back in and kissed Link’s warm lips. It didn’t take long until they were unable to contain themselves anymore and Link pushed his tongue into her mouth, holding the back of her neck so he could explore her mouth fully. 

The band of Zelda’s underwear was now being fought with, and she giggled, pulling herself away from him once more. “Now do you want help…?”  
Link seemed to be reluctant to move away from her, but he moved ever so slightly, allowing her to hop off the table. 

As soon as she did she quickly pulled her silky underwear off her legs but before she could pull them off completely, Link had already lifted her back up, causing them to drop to the floor. “Be glad I didn’t rip them” Link placed his thumb and forefinger just under her chin brushing his nose over hers and Zelda let that particular thought set in and her heart skipped a beat. Link smirked and kissed her again, his mouth open, and Zelda felt his tongue slide over her teeth, intertwining it with hers.  
Her arms were now around his neck, and she heard him unbuckle his belt and trousers which dropped to the floor with a thud.  
Immediately she felt him at her entrance, and there was no hesitation when he went to move to push into her. 

Zelda winced slightly – it had been a while and Link immediately stopped. He always did when she looked in any way uncomfortable.  
“Are you-“  
“Just take me Link” there was no way she was going to wait anymore and her legs wrapped around him, kissing him passionately. She felt him move into her in his entirety and she gasped and moaned into the kiss. 

Link groaned loudly and moved his hand to her lower back, adjusting himself so he could thrust into her. It started slowly, but that didn’t last long. Link pulled up her thigh, giving him better access and leaned over the table slightly more. 

It had been far too long. Zelda arched her back as he thrust into her unable to kiss him anymore. She was panting now, her eyes closed and the heat in her stomach increasing further and further.  
Goddesses, was it always this good? 

Her hands worked their way around his body, feeling each crevasse along his perfect physique.  
She tried to kiss him again, but he reached that one spot in her. The one that caused her moan to turn into a pleasure filled shriek.

Link liked this vocal approval, and he gave out a low groan from the back of his throat. He moved her leg up a little further, thrusting in earnest. His tongue was now trailing down her neck, and Zelda felt him nip the area adjacent to her shoulder. 

It was as if something had been released in her and she gasped, pulling him into her. The pleasure rocked through her in strong waves, and she could feel her clench around him. As she closed her eyes, she noted stars coming across her vision and she gripped his shoulders tightly, digging into his skin. 

It would seem for Link that was all he needed as he moaned now, spilling himself into her.  
One of his hands needed to hold him up so he could still hold up her leg, pushing into her one last time.  
Both of them were now panting, and Zelda placed her head over his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. 

It took a while for them to come down from the high. Savouring every moment as they came back to reality. It was pure bliss. 

With a deep, satisfied sigh Link pulled himself out of her, kissing her shoulder as he did so.  
“could we not have at least made it to the bed…?” Zelda smirked a little, still holding Link close.  
For a while, Link seemed to contemplate that idea but then shrugged “At least we managed to make it to the table… I would have quite happily have taken you up against the wall…”  
That statement caused Zelda’s heart to skip a beat, and she felt a small shiver pass through her at the thought of him taking her like that. 

It would seem that Link had noticed. His hand moved her silky hair pushing it over his shoulder. His lips moved to her ear “Maybe next time” he nipped her earlobe “We have all night.”  
his voice was low and husky, and he placed a soft whisper of a kiss onto her neck. 

Zelda blushed when she realised he had seen her reaction. But there wasn’t anything to say as she knew very well it was true.  
He knew her far too well. 

Link lifted her up gently and moved her to the bed, placing her on it gently, settling her into the pillows. She could see his wanton gaze as he looked down at her and her heart rate started to accelerate. It was nothing to do with fear – it never had been with him. But it was a sensual desire to bring him to her and do it all over again. 

There was a brief pause before Link rallied himself and pushed off the bed  
“I need to have a bath…” he clearly didn’t want to, and Zelda knew it would be easy to get him to stay.  
“Are you sure…?” she moved her hands down, touching her breasts and then brushing over her stomach. 

Link gave out a small sigh as he saw her there, his gaze focused entirely on what her hands were doing.  
Sometimes having that control over him was wonderful – her hands moved down further, touching herself just above her folds and starting to pleasure herself.  
That was it, Link moved back onto the bed, moving over her, but she pushed him gently upwards with her feet “You need to have a bath” she giggled, and Link looked entirely dumbfounded – his mouth slightly agape.  
“You are cruel” he grumbled, standing back up again. 

“I know… but you do smell…” Clearly, he didn’t smell – to her he never did. Everything about him smelt wonderful – no matter how sweaty he had gotten. It seemed to turn her on even more. 

“And I know that has never been true.”  
it was as if he could read her mind and she blushed causing Link to smirk.  
Of course, he was right. 

Just as she was about to beckon him back into bed Link turned and walked to the bathroom, and Zelda huffed. Okay – if he was going to play that game…


End file.
